


We kiss closer and sweetly

by FallOutStucky



Series: Chanhun Advent Calender [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Snow, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutStucky/pseuds/FallOutStucky
Summary: Day 9:Sehun´s would´ve never thought that the reason him and Chanyeol will get together would be a snowman competition.





	We kiss closer and sweetly

"Mommy, can I go build a snowman with Jeno?", Jaemin asked, smiling his widest I'm-a-little-angel-you-can't-say-no-to-me-smile. He had come bouncing down the stairs just when their parents were about to leave to the Christmas party their Dad's office was having.  
Sehun already had his pyjamas on and was lying on the couch, watching their interaction from afar.  
"Jaeminnie, baby", their mother started. "It's already dark outside."  
Jaemin's eyes turned sad and he began pouting.  
"But Jeno's parents have a lot of Christmas lights in their yard so it's not really dark there and we won't be alone, Donghyuck and Renjun will also be there so if I'm not allowed to go then I'll be the only one out of the loop and that will make me very sad, because they´ll be talking about it non-stop in school on Monday."  
Sehun could swear he saw tears in his eyes as he said that. H e suppressed a grin. It had been him who had taught Jaemin his puppy face with which he could get his parents to allow them almost everything. Sehun had used this method for years as a child but now he was to old for that, so he had to pass his secret over to his little brother.  
Their mother smiled and ruffled through Jaemin's light brown hair.  
"Okay Jaeminnie, you can go. If…", she started and her eyes darted over towards her eldest son. "If your brother accompanies you."  
Instantly, Jaemin turned around and ran over, throwing himself onto Sehun.

"Will you come with me, hyung? Will you? Please?", he begged, grinning at Sehun and squishing his face between his small hands. The younger already knew that Sehun won't deny him anything.  
He sighed, wrapping his arms around Jaemin and squeezed him tightly.

"Okay, lil' bro. I'll come with you."

Their mother smiled at them warmly and waved before leaving through the door.

"Have fun boys!"

~•☆•~

Ten minutes later finds both boys, huddled up as warm as possible, leaving their house through the backdoor.

Sehun didn't bother to change and had just put on his thickest coat and boots while Jaemin was wearing his little dark blue snowsuit which honestly looked really adorable. Both wore matching colourful beanies, scarves and cloves their grandma had made them last Christmas.  
They had just left the house and already heard the other three boys screaming and laughing in their neighbours back yard.  
At this point Jaemin was practically vibrating with excitement and Sehun had to take his hand to prevent him from running off and possibly slipping on the snow.  
They enter through the little gate between their properties.

In their neighbour's backyard there were indeed tons of lights strung around their trees and the handrail of their veranda. Three little boys were running around, throwing snowballs at each other.  
Jaemin squealed when he saw them and pulled his hand out of Sehun's to run towards them.  
The older let him without protesting.  
He already had his eyes somewhere else. It seemed like he wasn't the only one being forced by his parents to watch his little brother. Jeno's older brother Chanyeol was sitting on the porch, a blanket around his shoulders, a cup with something steaming inside in his hands.

When he saw Sehun he smiled and waved at him to come over. Sehun smiled back and was glad for the darkness, so that Chanyeol couldn't see his slight blush.  
The thing with Chanyeol was…well Sehun didn't really know what it was. The only thing he could safely say was that they were neighbours and that their younger brothers were best friends.  
Their family had moved into the house next to theirs almost eight years ago, when Jeno had just been born and Sehun's mother was still pregnant with Jaemin. Back then Chanyeol had barely been fourteen years old, with ears to big for his head and limbs to long for the rest of his body. Over the last eight years Sehun had seen Chanyeol evolve from the awkward, loud kid into a handsome, charming young man and along the way he had established a crush on him.  
It was just too easy to fall for him. Chanyeol was a literal angel. He was the dream guy from every romantic movie, the shining knight on a white horse, the crush of almost everyone in their school. He also cared for his brother above everything else which definitely was something that Sehun could understand perfectly.

 

He was nice to everyone but especially lovely to the people closest to him which somehow involved Sehun. The younger had been pining after Chanyeol for years before he eventually got one step closer to being with the love of his life. He somehow had the feeling that Chanyeol liked him back for a few months at that time. It was in the way he looked at him, the way he touched him sometimes and how he always looked much happier whenever Sehun was next to him. He just never said anything and Sehun was getting impatient since Chanyeol was one grade over him and would graduate in July. His nervousness and impatience was just triggered further with the graduation ball coming up and it was apparently the only thing anyone in Sehun´s class could talk about. They were only allowed to go if someone among the graduating students asked them to be their prom date so everyone was waiting for an invitation. Especially from Chanyeol who somehow had become the school´s main heartthrob sometimes during his last year.

Chanyeol though had surprised everyone by asking Sehun. Not in a romantic way no, a friend-date was what he called it to convince Sehun to come with him without it being to awkward. Little did he know that that was the last thing Sehun had wanted to hear. He still said yes though, he'd never say anything but yes to Chanyeol.

And he didn't regret saying yes. The night had been amazing, Sehun has had a lot of fun with Chanyeol as always, but the words friend-date had gnawed at him the whole evening. He knew that he wanted more than friendship and knowing that Chanyeol apparently didn't return these feelings even though Sehun had been so sure about it made him sad. 

He had covered it up pretty good though, not wanting to ruin the night with his hurt feelings. He has had his chance and Chanyeol had even taken him to prom but now it was over. By tomorrow morning Chanyeol would pack his stuff and drive over to college. Smart as he was he had decided to take part in a study preparation program which sadly enough started only two weeks after the end of the school year. As happy as Sehun was for Chanyeol, as sad was he that he wouldn't see the other again until Christmas.

He shot Chanyeol a smile which he hoped didn't come of too melancholic. "So... walk me to my door?" He suggested. It was a joke between them ever since Chanyeol started taking Sehun with him to school and home again, so Sehun found it to be only appropriate to do it one last time.

Chanyeol nodded, his face unreadable, which was a first for Sehun. They walked up towards their house without talking, an awkward aura surrounding them, which was also a first.

When they reached the door Sehun turned around to say good bye to Chanyeol, only to realize that the other was in his own world, his gaze unfocused. He looked like he was deep in thoughts.

"Hyung?", Sehun had said tentatively to gain the other´s attention.

Chanyeol had looked up and taken one step forward. This simple gesture was enough to take Sehun´s breath away, the way he was just standing there, eyes slightly cast downward, the blond hair falling into his eyes. He had taken off his bow-tie sometime during the evening and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone showing of his defined collarbones.  
When Chanyeol´s hand comes up to softly touch Sehun´s cheek the younger´s breath stops.

"There´s one thing... I just need to do before leaving."

Before Sehun could even think about what he meant with that, let alone answer him, there was a pair of lips on his. Sehun was so in shock that he couldn't even show any kind of reaction. He didn't move nor breath and didn't even think about kissing back.  
It was over as fast as it started and before Sehun could even fully process what just happened Chanyeol had turned around and started walking towards his car. Only turning around once to mutter one last sentence. „See you at Christmas!“

This right now is the first time he saw Chanyeol since then and to say that he was nervous is an understatement. Sure they had texted, but they had never really addressed the elephant in the room and Sehun has expected to see him some time over the holidays, knowing that the older would return home in time for Christmas. He just didn't think that it would be this soon.

The older stands up to greet Sehun, enveloping him in a big hug. Sehun takes a deep breath, inhaling the other's familiar sent. He suddenly feels no need to be nervous any more. Chanyeol and him have known each other for so long and Sehun is sure of his feelings for him. He is also 90% that Chanyeol feels the same for him … he kissed him. How else could you interpret that? It was only a matter of time until something would happen between them one day. And maybe that day was today.

"You also on midget duty, huh?", Chanyeol asks with a grin. The sentence earns him a snowball against the shoulder.

"I'm not a midget!", Jeno squeals.

"You are tiny", Chanyeol laughs and jumps up to catch his younger brother and twirl him around while Jeno giggles like a maniac.

"Only because you're a giant", Jeno screams, almost hiccuping from how much he's laughing.

The three other boys look up from where they had started to gather a pile of snow for their snowman.

Chanyeol eventually lets the small boy down. "Hyung I'll grow as tall as you when I'm older, right?", he asks, eyes wide.

Chanyeol nods, causing Jeno to smile brightly before running off towards his friends.

Chanyeol sits down on the porch again and pats the floor next to him, motioning for Sehun to sit down with him.  
The younger does as he's told while Chanyeol takes a sip from his thermos. Sehun watched him do so and Chanyeol thankfully interprets it as Sehun wanting a sip of his drink and not as him staring at Chanyeol because after all those years he still can't believe how gorgeous the other looks.  
Chanyeol offers the thermos to Sehun who receives it with a thankful smile.

Sehun takes a sip, choking on the taste.

"That's alcohol", he says in surprise.

Chanyeol shrugs. "Yeah? It's not like I let Jeno drink it and I'm not really affected by a bit of mulled wine so it's okay I guess."  
Sehun can't argue with that, so he just takes another sip, this time expecting the burning sensation of the alcohol.

They just sit there for some time, watching their brothers and friends gather giant piles of snow, not talking at all and just enjoying the comfortable silence. Eventually Chanyeol scoots closer to the younger and wraps his arm around Sehun's waist. The younger's heart skips a beat as he automatically rests his head against Chanyeol's shoulder. Sehun closes his eyes, just soaking in the other's warmth and closeness.

"I missed you", Chanyeol eventually mutters and Sehun can't help the small content smile that forms on his face.

"We texted like every day", he answers in a teasing tone.

Chanyeol takes the chance to poke into his side where he is especially tickly. "What you didn't miss me?"

"Yes I did", Sehun replies eventually after ditching Chanyeol's hand effectively.

Chanyeol smiles, one of those honest, loving ones he has always reserved for Sehun and Jeno only.

"I can't wait for you to finish school and come with me in September", he admits watching Sehun's flustered expression closely. They hold eye contact for quite some time and Sehun doesn't understand how he could ever doubt that Chanyeol liked him back when he looks into his big brown eyes which were filled with so much love and care for the younger. He is just about to fuck every fear he has and just lean in to kiss Chanyeol when the older suddenly jumps up.

"Come on, let's build one too!", he suggests, pulling Sehun to his feet.  
„What?“  
„Yes!“ Chanyeol´s smile widens, dragging him along to where their brothers and friends are playing. „Let´s have some fun. We can make a competition out of it.“

„A competition?“, Donghyuk asks excited, having heard the last part. The smaller boy looks up at them, eyes sparkling. Jeamin walks over, demanding to be hugged by his brother.  
„You against Chanyeol hyung?“, he asks as soon as Sehun has picked him up. „Can we be the judges?“

„I was hoping so“, Chanyeol says with a nod.  
„What are you gonna compete in?“, Jeno asks curiously, looking back and forth between Sehun and Chanyeol. Probably contemplating whether he should get Chanyeol to pick him up, too.

„Who can build the nicer snowman?“ The four small ones nod at Chanyeol´s suggestion but Renjun has another idea.

„Does the winner get a prize?“

„Yes! Renjun, that´s a brilliant idea!“; Chanyeol yells, causing Sehun and Jaemin to simultaneously wince at the loudness. What the hell is he so excited for?  
Chanyeol squats down to be on one level with Jeno. „Jeno, can you go inside and get your stop watch and whistle?“

„Yes!“  
The small boy runs to get the stuff and Sehun lets Jaemin down so that he can get back to his two friends.  
„Okay so what do you want if you win?“, Chanyeol asks and the look on his face is way too smug for Sehun´s liking.

He thinks for a minute and suddenly an idea forms in his head. An idea he absolutely shouldn't have. Secretly yes, he has had that idea about a million times almost every day but voicing it out loud? Actually demanding it? Never. Sehun feels his cheeks heating up as he looks at Chanyeol. The older is looking at him expectantly, head tilted to the side. He looks adorable like that. Even more so when Jeno comes back and Chanyeol temporarily averts his eyes from Sehun to smile at his brother.

Fuck it, he thinks to himself. If he doesn't do this now, they'll probably still playing this game until they're old and retired.

Sehun manages a smirk. He could be bold to. "How about a kiss?"

If Chanyeol is surprised to hear this, he doesn't show it at all. He doens´t really react at all, besides a nod signaling that he heard Sehun. "Deal. And if I win you'll have to say yes to everything I ask of you for the next hour."

Sehun frowns. "That's a weird request but sure, I don't see why not."

"Okay!" Chanyeol announces and Jeno copys him with a smaller "okay."

Sehun and Chanyeol position themselves in front of the four boys, getting as serious as possible.

"Okay, here are the rules. We both have fiteen minutes to build the best snowman we can. After we´re finsihed we close our eyes and let the judges decide which one they like better. You´ll stand besides the one you like more and the one with the most people standing next to it is the winner. So, without further ado: Judges! Are you ready?", Chanyeol asks and the four of them nod in serious determination. "Jeno?"

The boy holds his stopwatch up and Jaemin begins to count down from 3.

As soon as he has reached one, both boys start forming their piles of snow into big round balls. Sehun is working as fast as possible as his brother and his friends cheer them on. Chanyeol's faster than him when it comes to stocking up the snow, meaning his snowman will be much bigger than Sehun's. But that only means that he'll have to make up for it with nicer decorations. Which he can do without problems, he isn't planning on studying design for nothing. By now Sehun's pyjama pants are soaked through with snow and he should be freezing, but he doesn't care, the adrenaline and joy keep him going. It's such a dumb and senseless activity, more suited for their young brothers than them but he doesn't care, he's just enjoying himself so much. He runs to get the necessary sticks and stones and even wraps his own scarf around the snowman´s neck.  
They continue to assemble their snowman until the stopwatch beeps and announces that their fifteen minutes are up.

They take a few steps back and close their eyes as Jeno reminds them. A few seconds nothing happens then Sehun suddenly feels a hand entangling with his and the sound of boots messing up the snow as Chanyeol shuffles closer to him. Sehun's heart skips a beat and just lets the lovesick grin spread over his face. His body is tingling all over. Never ever did he imagine this day to turn out like this.

When they open their eyes again, the four boys have taken place next to the snowman they deemed the winner. As expected, Jaemin and Jeno were standing besides their brother's respective snowman. And Donghyuk was standing besides Jeno, choosing Chanyeol's snowman while Renjun had sided with Jaemin.

"It's a tie", Sehun states as a matter of fact.

„What does that mean?“, Jaemin and Renjun ask in unison, eyes wide.

„It means they both win!“, Jeno announces excitedly, running up to Chanyeol and hugging his leg, looking up at him for confirmation. „Right, hyung?“

Chanyeol nods, patting Jeno´s head but looking at Sehun as he speaks. „Yes. It means we both win.“

Sehun tries his best not to blush under Chanyeol´s assertive gaze. His confidence had held exactly as long as it had taken him to mutter the words 'How about a kiss' and then it had vanished again, leaving his usually panicked self. He doesn't even understand why he's panicking. It's clear from Chanyeol´s behaviour that he wants this just as bad.

When Jeno entangles himself from Chanyeol´s leg to stand next to his friends, all four of them expectantly looking up at the older ones, Chanyeol uses the chance to take one step closer to Sehun.

Everything in Sehun wants to take a step back but he holds himself together. In moments like this he wishes that he would´ve inherited the same boldness as Jaemin. When Chanyeol is standing only a hand length away from him he takes Sehun´s other hand as well.  
„I want mine first“, Chanyeol demands, intently meeting Sehun´s eyes. He tries not to budge as he gives a shirt nod. He has no idea what Chanyeol could want from him but he doesn't think it could be anything to bad. Or... at least not as bad as a kiss he supposes.

„Yeah, I can wait.“

Chanyeol smirks. „Sure you can. We both know that´s a lie.“

Sehun can feel his cheeks heat up and he looks away from Chanyeol only to meet the expecting eyes of his brother. Right, Sehun had completely forgotten about the kids.

„Hey, look at me.“ He feels Chanyeol´s fingers on his chin, softly turning his face back towards him. He keeps his fingers there so that Sehun has no choice other than to look at Chanyeol.

When he does, the other isn't smirking any more, his face has got quite serious but there´s this glimmer again Sehun last had seen when he had suddenly kissed him after the prom.

„I actually wanted to ask you this question a long time ago but I never had the courage to, so please forgive me for taking so long to get my head out of my ass“, he begins with an apologetic smile. He lets go of Sehun´s chin and takes his hand again. „Sehun, my Sehunnie. Do you want to be my boyfriend?“

„What?“ Sehun just stares at him. He doesn't think he has heard correctly. That´s why Chanyeol had made him promise to say yes to whatever he'd ask of him? Like if he wouldn't say yes a million times.  
He doesn't though. He just stares at Chanyeol, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in shock. He knows he should say something, he really should before Chanyeol interprets his silence wrong.  
He didn't though, thank God. He just smiles wider.

"You have to say yes, remember?", Chanyeol teases him, pulling Sehun closer towards him.

Sehun grins, shaking his head. "Just shut up."

With that he pulls Chanyeol in by the collar of his jacket and just kisses him.

Everything is cold but Chanyeol's mouth is burning hot and Sehun just melts into it. His lips taste like apple juice and rum, they are just as soft as he remembers them to be. Only this time, the kiss is way better. This time Chanyeol isn't leaving in a few hours, this time they have a future together, there´s no uncertainty, no rushedness. So when Sehun leans back to breathe, Chanyeol just leans back again and steals another kiss.  
„I guess that´s a yes then“, the older mumble against his lips. Sehun doesn't dare to say anything, not wanting to break the bliss of the moment, so he just nods,

They only get a few seconds of freedom before there are fake vomiting noises coming from their left. Jeno grins but sticks his tongue out at Chanyeol who does the same, ignoring the fact that he's thirteen years older than his brother and really should be wiser than doing this.

Jaemin on the other hand looks angry and a bit sad. Sehun squats down to take his smaller hands.

"Jaeminie, are you mad at me? You know I still love you the most, right?", he asks carefully.

Jaemin's eyes widen in shock and he shakes his head vehemently.

"Then why do you look so angry?"

"I'm mad because Jeno never lets me kiss him", he says pouting at the older boy whose face has gone completely red and who was hiding behind his brother. There are small tears forming in Jaemin´s eyes and Jeno completely buries his had in his brother´s pant leg.

Sehun looks back and forth between the two boys before meeting eyes with Chanyeol. They both break out into loud laughter which continues until Jaemin starts to cry for real and Sehun has to pick him up and carry him inside. Chanyeol with Renjun, Donghyuk and a very disgruntled Jeno right behind them.  
The small one buries his head into his brother's shoulder and Sehun rubs his back soothingly. "Just wait till you get older", Sehun whispers into his brother's soft hair. "If Jeno's anything like his brother, he needs sometime to realize that he returns your affections."

When their parents return home three hours later, they find the four small ones lying on the carpet, all wrapped up in Jaemin's superhero blankets munching on cookies and hot chocolate while some Disney movie plays on the TV. After Jaemin had stopped crying, Jeno had felt terrible and had grabbed the younger's hand. He hasn't let go of it yet.  
Chanyeol is laying on the couch with Sehun who is almost asleep pressed closely to his side. His one hand is entangled with the younger's while his other one was playing with his hair. He absent-mindedly presses a small kiss to Sehun's hair.  
As he watches Sehun's soft features soften even further as sleep takes over, he thinks to himself how glad he is that his parents made him watch his brother instead of going to Baekhyun's party.


End file.
